Robin in August 2010
During August 2010, Robin was establishing himself as a member of the Team, as well as being mentored by members of the Justice League such as Black Canary and Captain Atom. He met teammate Artemis for the first time, and his relationship with Batman was strengthened. History During the Team's martial arts training from Black Canary, Robin watched gleefully as she first took out Kid Flash, and later Superboy twice. The training was cut short by Batman, who briefed them on a battle the League just had, and a task he has for the Team. Robin and Superboy were assigned to guard a shipment of body parts of Amazo, an android that could mimic the powers of anyone it encountered. But during the transport to New York City, they were attacked by MONQIs. Though he managed to fight off several of the small robots, they got away with the cargo, with Superboy in pursuit. Robin realized the MONQIs were tracking the Amazo parts with GPS. Hacking into a commandeered MONQI, he discovered the parts were en route to Gotham City. With the rest of the Team too far away on their way to Boston, Robin went ahead. He was joined by Kid Flash, who could easily run the distance. The android was reassembled, and Robin and Kid Flash followed it to Robin's school, Gotham Academy. There, they found Superboy fighting the robot and proceeded to help. The three heroes worked together to defeat the robot, and Robin noticed they had help from a mysterious archer. During the debrief, Robin confronted Batman about not being trusted to do their own missions. Upon comparing arrows, Green Arrow proved that the arrow that saved Kid Flash wasn't his. They suspected it was Speedy that saved them. The Team proceeded to enjoy a day of fun on the beach, without Kid Flash who was stuck in school back in Central City. The Team was gathered by Batman and the League to meet their new teammate Artemis. Red Arrow—the former Speedy—gave them the mission to protect Dr. Serling Roquette. During her imprisonment by the League of Shadows, she had been forced to create a nano-robotic infiltrator called the Fog. She was now working on a virus to stop it, but needed protection. While the rest of the Team guard Roquette, Robin and Superboy went after the fog with the Bio-Ship. STAR Labs had already been destroyed, but Dr. Roquette managed to deactivate the nano-infiltrators before information from Wayne Tech computers could be taken. Captain Atom gave the Team a lecture on espionage. The Team was obviously bored by all the information, so he instead gave them a cold case from the Vietnam war: the possible framing of Air Force captain Nathaniel Adams. The Team accepted. While Miss Martian posed as a JAG officer to talk to Wade Eiling, the judge at Adams's trial, Robin hid in a ventilation shaft to observe them. Robin and Miss Martian checked on another party in the trial, Shirley Mason. She had been murdered. Miss Martian examined the body, and found an old picture lodged under the body. Robin programmed his wrist computer to identify the people on it. They met up with Superboy and Kid Flash outside the home of Duk Trang, the first person on the picture that could be identified. They found someone else there too: Rako. After Miss Martian and Superboy went in first, Robin and Kid Flash joined. They lost, and Trang was murdered. With two witnesses dead, the Team regrouped at Bibbo's Diner to discuss their next move. Robin analyzed the photo found on the body of Mason; two people who were not yet dead were Enos Polk and Henry Yarrow. He would investigate Yarrow with Kid Flash and Superboy. As soon as they came to Yarrow's house, it exploded. Kid Flash created a whirlwind to suck the oxygen out, and found a body which he believed to be Yarrow's. In the remains of Yarrow's exploded house, they found evidence leading them to an abandoned airfield in Utah. There, they found the culprits behind both the framing of Adams and the recent murders: Yarrow, Rako and Alec Rois. Robin snuck away while Yarrow boasted, and attacked him from behind. Yarrow got away and fired several shots, but Superboy managed to block them all. One bullet ricocheted back to Yarrow, mortally wounding him. Miss Martian extracted the memories from the dying man. The Team reported their findings to Captain Atom. Batman and Robin set out to stop the League of Shadows from hijacking a rocket. Ra's al Ghul had its original payload changed with a diamond lens that, once in orbit, became a weapon of mass destruction. Robin dealt with several Shadows minions before helping out his mentor in his fight against Ubu. While Batman got past Talia and listened to Ra's as he explained his plans, Robin snuck up behind him and removed the lens from the rocket's nose cone. Ra's lunged at him, but fell down the tower with the lens. Robin attended the funeral of Kent Nelson at the Tower of Fate. Dick joined Bruce when Lucius Fox called them over at the Wayne Foundation to investigate a strange canister with mud in it. When it turned out to be Clayface, they quickly changed into their costumes and battled the new menace. Unfortunately, they were outmatched. Clayface fled into the sewers. Batman and Robin headed to a rendezvous point after Batman urged the Team to go there. They had to track Clayface until Batman could come up with a solution. Robin met up with his teammates and investigated the sewers, but they did not notice Clayface until it was too late. Clayface escaped. The Team regrouped in the Bio-Ship. They discussed strategy, and Robin suggested splitting up. Aqualad, lost in thought, agreed. Clayface hunted down the entire Team, one by one. He created two copies of Kid Flash to confuse Robin, and attacked him from multiple sides. The Team was defeated, only Aqualad was still conscious, but barely. Batman intervened and soundly defeated Clayface. Batman requested a talk with Aqualad—just Aqualad—following the Team's defeat by Clayface. That did not sit well with Robin. Still not pleased about his treatment earlier in the day, Dick abreacted his anger by working out, unaware that Batman was watching. To mend fences, Bruce challenged his ward to a basketball match. References }} See also * Robin/Nightwing * Robin in July 2010 * Robin in September 2010 * Robin in October 2010 * Robin in November 2010 * Robin in December 2010 * Nightwing in December 2015 * Nightwing in March 2016 Category:A to Z Category:Histories